


After all this time

by SelenaRogue



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Human Trafficking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Revenge, Suicide, Swearing, ooc Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaRogue/pseuds/SelenaRogue
Summary: Asami and his men go to do a business deal and come across something... or someone they didn't expect.Will this have a positive or negative effect on Akihito and Asami's relationship.





	1. That can't really be you can it?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing : ]
> 
> Asami is really ooc in this. As in he is softer and more open about his feelings to Akihito  
> If you don't like that don't read.

> Asami and his men take cover behind corners and pillars of the manor.

"You are testing my patience, Itsuki. I'm finished playing this game."

"Go to Hell! I'd rather die than give you anything of mine!" He spits.

"Ha, being a little greedy, are we? All I asked is for you to give up your trading routes in America. I even offered to buy them from you to avoid this bloodshed."

Itsuki grinds his teeth and tightens his grip on his gun. He aims the barrel of the pistol at Asami from the indoor balcony.

BANG!

A single bullet strikes the wall Asami was behind but was not a threat to anyone.

Asami sighs and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black earpiece. "Suoh lets get this over with."

"Understood sir." Was the only response he got.

On the opposite side of the room in Itsuki's blind spot Suoh aims his gun and fires. The bullet rips through the man's right arm and there is a howl of pain tearing through the air.

"AUGH! DAMN IT!"

A smirk crosses the crime lord's face, "It will be a lot worse if you don't do as I ask. All of your men are dead and you will be next. Will you be willing to cooperate with me?"

"...Yes, Asami-sama." His voice was trying not to sound defeated or pained but ultimately failed.

"Throw your gun down, stand up, and put your hands in the air."

Itsuki hesitates but does as he is told. He throws his gun off the balcony and stands rising his arms up with his injured one hanging lower than the other. Asami and his men walk up the stairs with their guns drawn. Once at a good distance, Suoh approaches Itsuki and searches him for any other weapon. He finds a pocket knife and another gun hidden under the man's suit which he'd be stupid to use.

"Y...You win... I'll give you what you want."

Another grin reaches Asami's lips. "Good, see how easy that was?"

***

Itsuki sits at his overly priced ash wood desk with blood dripping down his arm and onto the floor. The deal is done and Asami has once again expanded his territory.

"It was a pleasure working with you Itsuki... However," Asami pulls his gun," you've caused enough trouble for me in the past."  Itsuki's eyes widen and he goes to speak but was cut off by a bang. The trigger is pulled and leaves a stain of crimson red blood flowing down the forehead of the old man and onto his lap getting all over his expensive suit.

Asami walks out of the room giving three of his men an order to clean up the mess of the bleeding body. He walks down the hallway with Suoh and Kirishima beside him when something catches his eye. A dark silhouette of a person peeking from behind a heavy, dark, oak door. Whoever they are close it with a slam and disappeared behind it.

"Suoh, Kirishima."

"On it sir."

They both move into position with Kirishima ready to open the door and Suoh ready to shoot. They look at their boss and he gives a little nod. The door is pulled open and what lies behind it wasn't something the three of them expected.

A little girl just shy of seven was on the floor crying with something clutched to her chest. All the men look at each other confused. Nobody was wanting to move.

After a moment Asami surprisingly was the first to approach the trembling child. The girl had long black hair that was slightly wavy but otherwise looked straight. She was wearing the clothing of a servant and had scars on her arms that looked like whip marks, and what looked to be old shackle marks around her wrists.  He kneels a few feet in front of her. Her eyes widen in fright and were strangely a rare golden color.

"Who are you?" Asami asked in a not so polite manner.

"..."

"Tell me your name."

"..A.." She opened her mouth slightly but immediately closed it.

With a sigh knowing he was getting nowhere he asked, "What is that in your hand?"

"...M.. Mother..said it..i..is a picture... of Father." Her words barely audible but still able to be heard.

'Finally, maybe we ARE getting somewhere with this' Asami thought

"Can I see it?"

Hesitantly she hands over the photo with shaky hands.

Asami takes it and his breath gets caught in his throat as he looks at what the image holds. Both of his men lean over curiously to see the photo and gasp.

The picture shows Asami, the lord of the underworld himself, holding a small baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. The photo was obviously taken in a hospital room.

Asami looks back to the girl. "I will ask you again. What is your name?" This time he demanded it.

"A...Akari... That is what Mother ca...called me..."

"Akari...No! No fuck'n way!" Asami said as through clenched teeth.

***Flashback***

Asami looks to his tired wife. "Ryuichi, we did it. We have a healthy baby girl."

His heart swelled with pride when he looked down at his newborn daughter sleeping in his arms. So small, so fragile, so defenseless.

"I never thought that I would ever hold a child let alone my own. You did amazing Klara."

He sat on the hospital bed with her and kissed her soft pink lips. She had shorter, blond, wavy, hair, bright blue eyes, and wasn't that tall of a woman.

"What do you wish to name her, my love?" Asami asked.

"I want it to be a Japanese name."

He thought about it.

"Hm...How about Akari?"

She smiled," Akari... That's it. That's perfect for her."

He hands the now named Akari off to Klara. " I'll go ask the doctor when we can get out of here."

***26 hrs. later***

Klara and Akari were deemed healthy enough by the doctor to leave the hospital. On the car ride back to the penthouse Asami had his arm protectively around both his wife and child and it was starting to annoy Klara.

"Ryuichi stop being so overprotective. You know how it makes me feel."

"Yes, and you know why I have to be so overprotective." They stare intensely at each other.

Yes, she knew what he meant. She knew all about the underworld business he does and she knows it is impossible to bring him out of it. Not unless she wanted him to die.

"Yeah... I know." She said looking away.

*** One year later***

Asami returns from club Sion after working for well over twenty-four hours straight and was ready to be greeted by Klara and pick Akari up into his arms. What he wasn't ready for was nobody to be there and his house a wreck. He immediately knew the worst and had men working on finding anything to lead him back to both of his girls. All trails they got hold of ended with no resolve.

Almost all. They managed to find one of the men that took both girls away and he said that those 'whores' were already sold for good money and they would never find them again. Let's just say that man ended up with fifteen bullets in his body.

Asami searched with every fiber of his being but truly wasn't able to track them down. He eventually had to call off the search after three years.

***Present day***

"You're alive...after all this time?"

"S...so, you really are my father?" Her voice was a little less broken.

"...Yes... Yes, I am."

He kneels again in front of her and immediately she starts to cry. Next thing Asami knew he was getting a pair of arms thrown around him.

Meanwhile, both of his subordinates still stand shell-shocked. Sure they knew about Akari and their boss' past marriage but they too thought both girls were dead or were slaves.

"The two of you leave us alone for a minute. Kirishima, we are going to Sion, call me when the car is ready." Asami didn't even look at them.

Snapping out of their trance both relied, "Y-Yes Asami-sama."

They leave and Asami continues to look at his daughter.

'Unreal' He thought as he stroke her hair while she cries.

'God how am I going to explain this to Akihito' He can just imagine:

"Hey, kitten I'm home. Oh this girl beside me? Don't mind her she's only my daughter who I thought was dead for nearly seven years."

He chuckles to himself and realizes just how crazy all this is.

'Really how will I explain this.'

Asami pushes Akari away just enough to look into the eyes that mirror his own. "Akari, I'm going to take you to my office so we can talk. I'll get your food and you can rest. Alright?"

She just nods in response and tightens her grip on his three-piece suit.

Ring Ring Ri-

"Asami."

"The car is ready sir."

"Okay. We are coming." He hangs up the phone and places it in his pocket.

"Come on let's go."

Asami helps Akari stand and they start down the hall. They walk till they were almost at the entrance of the manor when something a little unexpected happened to the demon crime lord. The little girl was grabbing tightly onto his hand. He turns his head down to her with a questioning look in his eye. She returns the look almost like asking if she had permission to hold his hand for comfort. He gives her a warm smile in response and closes his warm hand on her cold one. While walking past his men he ignored all the strange and stunned looks he got from them. They walk out the main door and continue down the massive flight of steps. They step onto the gravel that had a light dusting of snow on it and it crunches under their feet. Suoh opens the door of the limo for them to get in. Asami helps Akari and then slides in himself.

The car starts to drive leaving the big house behind. Akari watches out the rear window as it disappears behind the tree line. Asami notices her staring and trapped in thought.

"Have you been there your whole life?"

"Y-yes. I was there with Mother most of the time."

"And what happened to your mother?" Asami was afraid to hear her answer.

"...Men came into our room one night and yanked Mother off the bed by her hair. She screamed to be let go. I ran and grabbed her hand but one of the men hit me with the back of his hand. Mother begged for them not to hurt me. She said she would go without a fight if they left me alone, and so they did. They just dragged her out of the room. I don't know how much later it was when she came back but she handed me the photo. I already knew at that point who was in the picture. I can remember the exact words she whispered to me, 'Remember that I love you and your father loves you. One day you will get out of here. You weren't born to serve anyone' Then the men came and took her. I never saw her after that.... Tonight when I saw you, I got so excited and so scared at the same time. I wasn't sure if it was really you. I didn't know if you would want me after all this time or if you loved me anymore." She started to cry.

Asami heart clenched as he put his arm gently around her, "I do love you and I promise I won't ever let you go through that again." She began to cry and whimper harder, pushing her face into his suit staining it with more tears. He knew it would be better if he just shut up instead of making her even more upset.

*** At club Sion***

They enter Asami's office and food was already waiting for them. There was Kabayaki, sushi, Tonkatsu, different fish dishes, tea, and a few desserts. It was obviously way too much for a child to eat.

Akari looks to the table with a stunned look on her face.

"I... can eat anything here?" Almost on cue her stomach growls.

This made Asami chuckle, "Yes, all you want."

Her face lights up and she runs to the table. She first starts eating the sushi and then starts into the kabayaki. All the while Asami observes her every movement. She has a taste for all the food but keeps away from the sweets.

He smirks 'Yes, definitely my child.'

There was a long pause before he spoke, "...You know, I was in a panic when I came home and couldn't find you or your mother." She looks up with rice and sauce all over her face, "I loved your mother so much. My family didn't want us together because there was no benefit for them but that never stopped us. They just learned over time to accept it. We married a few years later, then in another two had you... Just after your one year birthday, you two were taken from me."

Akari sees the hurt on her father's face and cleans off her mouth before talking.

"I know. Mother has told me that same story over and over again. She too has said how much she loves you."

That makes Asami feel pain in his heart. So she was thinking about him too over the years. He himself didn't let a day go by without thinking about them. If they were alive or not. If they were okay or on the run.

He pauses in thought.

Wait. Now that he thinks about it once Akihito came into his life he did slowly start to think less and less about them.

Akihito

_Akihito_

_**Akihito** _

Asami cringes. He forgot he still had to discuss this little unexpected turn of events with his lover.

He snaps out of thought when he notices Akari yawn.

"Are you tired?"

She nods.

"Then you should sleep. Come, I'll show you where you can rest."

He opens a door in his office and reveals a room with a queen size bed, a closet, and a bathroom. He had this attached to his office for when Akihito would 'visit' mainly because they could actually have sex on a bed instead of the couch or desk. The closet contained his and Akihito's clothing. Well, mostly Akihito's seeing how his would either end up covered in semen or torn to shreds.

Asami looked down and saw how hesitant Akari was. He places his hand on her shoulder blades. "This place is well guarded and I will have someone placed outside the office to be extra safe. Nothing is going to harm you here. I need to leave for a bit but will come right back to get you after I talk to someone."

"Promise you'll come back." She turns and gives him a nervous look.

"Yes, I promise. Now get some sleep."

She seemed content with that and climbs onto the bed and lays down. Asami pulls the blanket over her and ruffles her hair. Her eyes closed and she snuggles into the pillow. Leaving it at that Asami walks out of the room and closes the door as quietly as possible.

"Kirishima, bring the car around. We're going to the penthouse."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Let’s get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please give feed back on if you liked it or not and if there are things I can change to make this story better.  
> ***  
> I already have an idea of how I want Akihito to react to their situation, but if you would like to give me suggestions on how you want Akihito to react then please let me know and I might add it.
> 
> BTW: Klara is German. I thought it would be different if Asami was in a romantic relationship with a German woman.  
> ◑__◐
> 
> Another BTW: Akari means light and brightness so I thought it would tell that she brought the light into Asami's dark world, kinda like Akihito does.


	2. You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else form Asami's past returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start I would like to thank everyone for their comments and suggestions for this chapter. It really did help me write it.  
> I hope you like how the story is progressing. : )

They had only been driving for only a short period of time but it seemed excruciatingly long. Asami could feel his heart beating faster than normal. It was at its worst when they had to stop at a traffic light or at crosswalks. It was only going to be another ten minutes before they reach the penthouse. He was counting down the seconds till he walked through those doors to his lover. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, and rested his head against the cold window.

‘Damn it. Why the hell am I so nervous. I _never_ get this nervous. Akihito will understand won’t he?’

“Fuck.” Asami breathed, fogging up the window.

“Did you say something sir?”

“...No.”

"We will arrive at the penthouse shortly."

_Five more minutes_

_Three more minutes_

_One more minute_

The limo door opens,“We’re here sir.”

With another sigh, Asami steps out of the car and walks up the stairs into the building. The elevator doors open and he steps inside. The ride up to the top floor was short lived and he heard the dreaded 'Ding'. He reaches the front door and places his hands on the doorknob but doesn’t open it.

‘Just get it over with.’ He told himself.

Slowly, he turns the knob and entered his home, the only place where he could somewhat relax. It was warm compared to the freezing cold air outside. It smells of cooking food. The sound of a cutting board and knife could be heard from the kitchen.

“I’m home.”

“Oh, welcome back. Your home early today, I don’t have dinner ready yet.” Akihito greeted him and took his suitcase.

“I just finished things in the office early today, that's all.” His voice was slightly off and Akihito was able to notice.

“Um, alright… Food will be ready in twenty minutes.”

***

They both sat at the dinner table with an assortment of food prepared by Akihito. The two ate in silence.

“... So~… Anything happen today?” Akihito wanted to know what was wrong.

“...” Asami stopped eating and gave a serious, but warm look to the younger man.

“Do you ever wonder why I am so protective of you Akihito?”

This made the blonde raise an eyebrow. Where did this come from?  Trying to make the situation a little less awkward he jokingly replied, “Because you are a possessive bastard who thinks he owns me. I didn’t think we needed to discuss that fact."

A chuckle escapes the yakuza.

“Akihito…I need to tell you something.”

"What? What is it?... Asami stop, you're really starting to freak me out." Akihito's palms started to sweat.

"Akihito, I'm married."

Akihito’s hazel eyes widen. “...What? Why are you telling this to me now?” His voice was getting shaky and he was becoming more and more nervous.

“I also... had a daughter with her.”

This really caught Akihito off guard.

‘So Asami has a family... with some other woman while he is with me?! What the Hell?’

Akihito stands up slamming his hands onto the table. This display of rage made Asami’s eyes widen.

“You’re with some other woman!!? And you have a damn kid with her!?! What the fuck!? So what? Was I just bed warmer for you? A good way for you to blow off steam?” Tears showed in Akihito’s eyes.

“No Akihito let me finish. All this happened years ago.”

“B-but then… Why are you bringing it up now?”

Asami sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

“Can we talk about this in the living room?”

A slow nod gave him his answer. They leave the table as well as their food and sit in the living room facing the other on separate couches. Akihito cheeks were still red and tears continued to almost spill from his eyes.

The atmosphere in the room was almost unbearable. Both sat in silence for a moment before speaking.

“So, what I know right now is you have a wife and daughter...”

“ _Had_ a wife.”

“What?”

“I had a wife seven years ago but she was taken from me.”

“And by 'taken' you mean...”

“After my daughter's first birthday they were both kidnapped and sold. I have no idea who did it or why.”

“Oh...I see… You say you _had_ a wife but you didn’t exactly say you _had_ a daughter."

“What do you mean?” He gave a confused look.

“You make it seem like you know where your daughter is.”

‘Shit. Of course he would notice that.’

“... I already have her. She is at Sion in my office.”

Akihito gulped, “Okay... You have your daughter but not you wife. Do you know where your wife is? Do you know if she is even alive?”

“I don’t know where she is and as of now it is possible she is alive.”

“Will...Will you throw me out if you find her?”A few tears fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks

"What? No. I will never do that to you Akihito." His voice sounded sincere.

"..."

"..."

They were deathly quiet for a few minutes and it had them both on edge.

"...What are their names?"

"Klara is my wife and Akari is my daughter."

"Did you... actually love Klara or was it a business thing?"

"I did love her, and it was far from a 'business thing'. She was from a middle class family and we stumbled into each other. My family, my dad specifically, didn't like her at all. He wanted me to be married to some wealthy whore that would benefit the Asami family, but that didn't happen as you can see."

"Yeah, I see." Akihito's voice had gotten quieter and quieter every second.

"I'm... just going to go for a walk... t-to get my head around this, okay?"

He gets a nod from Asami.

"I'm going to bring Akari here. If you want to meet her then come back in forty minutes. "

"...Alright, I'll be back before then.”

He grabs his coat and leaves the penthouse.

***

Outside of the large building, Akihito walked down the sidewalk with tears streaming down his face.

'If Asami has his kid, and his wife comes back into the picture, then I'll have to leave. I'll mess-up his family if I stay. Would it be better if I leave now instead of later? Hell… He said he loved her. He has never said that to me.'

Akihito was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the silver car tailing him. He walked for a few blocks. It started to snow leaving the roads with brown sludge at the edges. The cold was starting to get to Akihito. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It read " 9:36". It had only been about fifteen minute sense he started walking but he decided to head back to the penthouse.

Suddenly, he was pulled into an alleyway by an arm around his neck. A cloth was placed over his nose and mouth. Immediately, he knew it was chloroform and tried desperately not to breath it in. At the same time he was try to break free. He kicked, he punched, he clawed, but nothing was getting him out of this. He was unable to hold his breath any longer and gasped for air. He knew he couldn't do anything. His vision went from a blur to complete black.

The body went limp.

The man pulled out his phone. "I have him, Sir. What are your orders?"

A deep chuckle is heard on the other side. "We will be there soon to pick him up."

A silver car pulls up beside the alleyway a few minutes later and the blond was tossed in.

"This is what you get Takaba for staying at Ryuichi's side." The same voice of the man on the phone echoed throughout the car. "I'll get rid of you just like I did his wife and child."

***

At Sion, Asami walks back into his office. Akari was still fast asleep in the bed that practically swallows her tiny figure.

Asami gently shook her, "Akari. Akari?"

She stirred and tried to focus her eyes, " Nnm, Father?"

Asami smiled, "Yeah, it's me. I'm going to take you home now okay? There is someone I would like you to meet."

"Do we have to now, I'm still tired?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Yes now. I'll carry you if you don’t want to walk."

The only responds she gave was small arms extended toward him. He picked her up and carried her out of Sion and into the limo. Abruptly, Kirishima slips into the back of the car as well, and sits across from Asami.

"Sir, it's Takaba."

Asami sighs,"What happened? Did he up and run away again?"

"No, not this time. It would appear to be an abduction. At 9:38 he was pulled into an alleyway and then thrown into a silver SUV. It is all on security footage."

You could see the rage rise in Asami."lWhere the _Hell_ was his guard?"

"We found him knocked out a few blocks away from where the boy was taken."

 _"Get me the video._ " You could physically see a dark aura cloud around Asami.

Whoever has Akihito will pay dearly. He just got his daughter back and he wasn't about to lose Akihito.

***

In a cage, Akihito starts to wake up. His head felt heavy. He tried to look around but it was hard to know what exactly he was looking at. Everything was dark and cold. The only thing he could see at the moment was a faint line of light that looked like it was coming from under a door.

Akihito was eventually able to sit up and look around, now able to see a little more clearly. He found the room was empty besides one cage that was adjacent to his.

"Where the Hell am I?" He whispered to himself.

" _Hey? Think the kid’s awake yet?"_

Akihito turns to the door. Men can be heard having a conversation on the other side.

_"I don't know. If he isn't he should be soon."_

The one man gave out a frustrated sigh _, "Ah, can't we just go in and have a little fun before Asami-sama sells him?"_

Akihito's heart stops. 'Wait _..._ Asami? No... NO HE WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME. _Did_ he find his wife or something and just lied about it? Does he want me gone?'

Akihito starts to panic. He grabs onto every bar to see if any were loose or if there was any form of escape but there wasn't.

He stopped for a moment when a different man's voice was heard through the door.

" _Open it._ " The voice was unfamiliar to him.

Keys can be heard rattling and being placed into the lock. The door is pushed open allowing light to seep into the room. Akihito squints as his eye adjust to the sudden brightness. A large, older, looking man walks up to the cage. He has short black hair eith a few gray streaks here and there and is wearing a grey suit.

"Who... Who are you?"

The man grins "I'm hurt. Ryuichi hasn't told you about me?"

"If you have anything to do with his underworld business then no he hasn't told me about you."

'And why is this man talking so familiarly about Asami?'

"Yes, I do have a little bit to do with his underworld business actually. I'm the one who gave it to him."

"What does that mean? W-Who the Hell are you?!!

"My name is Asami. Asami Ryuunosuke. I'm Ryuichi's father."

"Your his....father? Why was I jumped in the alleyway then?"

"Oh, you see, you are an obstacle. Asami is refusing to remarry because of you. Said he 'your his'. I already have a beautiful woman ready for him when you are gone. Oh~ and she will produce a fine heir for the business."

Akihito gave a nervous chuckle, "Ha, sorry buddy but he already has an heir."

Ryuunosuke's face quickly changed from having a devilish grin to total shock and anger.

" **What!** " He said through grinding teeth.

"He just found his daughter today after she was kidnapped. Taking me out of the picture won't do anything but piss him off."

"...No problem. I'll just make that little brat disappear again."

Akihito's eyes widen, "A...again?"

Ryuunosuke start laughing insanely, "I'm the one who sold these two bitches to begin with! I didn't need my fucking son ruining the Asami blood line with people like them! Do you want to know the best part about all this?"

He pauses and laughs sadistically and uncontrollably.

"That bitch of a wife actually went so insane after coming here that she actually killed herself! She cried as my men took turns fucking her. They blew off steam by beat her till she was nearly dead, but of course they wouldn't allow her to have that kind of peace."

He reached through the bars and grabbed Akihito by his neck, ripping his face towards the bars. He turned his head and braced himself for the pain. The left side of his face collided against the metal bars making them rattle. Ryuunosuke leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "It was only after she got pregnant with one of my guard's children that she was done with living. I watch as she jumped from the third floor balcony onto the cement. Quite a mess we had to clean up afterwards."

Akihito couldn't breath. She had to go through all that? It got so bad that she was actually able to kill herself? Would something similar fall onto him?

"I'll be back in a few days to auction you off. I'll sell that little brat with you as well." Ryuunosuke released Akihito's neck and walked out of the room.

Akihito sat still, finding that he was unable to move. He cried silently, "Asami please, save me!"

***

At the penthouse Akari was sleeping in the spare room and Asami was looking at the surveillance footage for the seventh time. He looked for any detail that would show who took Akihito but found nothing.

"Do we have any other leads?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir."

"And the tracker on his phone?"

"It was lost within ten minutes of his abduction."

A sleepy voice interrupts them from the hallway.

"Nnmm... What are you talking about?" Akari rubs the tiredness from her eyes.

She climbs onto the couch and looked up to her father.

"Ah... nothing of importance to you." He ruffled her hair trying to brush of the question.

"Is someone in trouble?"

"No... Nobody's in trouble."

"...You're lying... I can tell it in your voice." Akari gives a real concerned look up to Asami. She could tell when someone would lie to her. Her mother did it all the time. Mother would say she was okay. Mother would say everything would be fine... but she was never 'fine'. It was never 'okay'.

"Why are you lying to me? You can't trust me?" She gave him big tearful eyes that looked like the inside of honeycombs.

He averted his eyes from hers and looked towards his secretary.

"Kirishima, keep searching and report back immediately if you find anything at all."

He bowed and took his leave.

Asami turned back to his daughter with a guilty expression lingering on his face.

"Akari, please understand...someone that I care about was taken from me tonight. Someone I love just as much as your mother. I need to get them back."

"B-but you can only love mother that much! You can't love someone just as much as her!"

"...Akari please... Look this matter really doesn't concern you. I need to take care of some things. " Asami stands and grabs his coat. He walks over to Akari and ruffles her hair again."I need to leave for a bit in order to do that, okay? A guard will be placed outside the door for protection, just ask him if you need anything."

"When will you be back?"

Asami was honest,"... I don't know. It could be a few hours.”

"...I see." The disappointment was laced in her words.

"Be a good girl for me okay?"

A small nod of the head was the only reply he got.

He walked out of the room without a single word.

Akari thought to herself in silence. 'Someone can mean as much as Mother to Father? Father should only love Mother that much… Father shouldn't help."

Asami would almost be outside the building by now. If she hurries she can catch up to him. She hopped off the couch and ran to the door. She pulled it open and steps out into the hallway.

"Do you need something Akari-san?" The voice startled her.

She turned and looked to a brunette guard with her wide, frightful eyes locking with his calm blue ones. She had completely forgot that he was placed at the entrance of the penthouse.

At a full tilt sprint, she ran down the hallway. The problem was she had no idea where to go. She had been asleep when her father carried her here.

"Akari-san wait! What are you doing?" He yelled only a few meters away from her.

"I'm-I'm going to stop Father!" She yelled not turning back.

She ran down the hall the rest of the way and found an elevator at the end. The doors open and allows her to step inside. She hit the bottom floor button and turned back.

The guard was almost at her. The doors had just began to close but it was to late. The guard placed one of his hand at the edge of the elevator entrance and prevented it from shutting. He used his free hand to grab Akari's forearm.

He gave her a dangerous look." What are you thinking?! If you would have gotten hurt do you know how dead I would-" A low voice behind them cut him off.

"Aw, look at that. The little maggot wants to stop her daddy." Ryuunosuke's words were like poison in the air.

The guard turns around as quickly as possible only to find himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Ryuunosuke just smiled and pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet into one of those ocean blue eyes and having it exit through his brown hair. Akari shrieks as the body fell. It leaked thick, red blood on the carpeted floor of the elevator. Tears began to run like a waterfall down her red cheeks as she continued to wail.

"Shut up brat! You're not going to get away from me again!" He growled and grabbed her arm. Using the handle of his pistol, he whipped the left side of her head. It causes the small body to go limp in his arms and it was easily tossed over his shoulder.

"Looks like I caught you a second time, my **sweet** granddaughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That um... went a lot more dark then what I had originally planned... Oh well. Hope you enjoyed.  
> I was originally going to have Akihito meet Akari and things were going to play out completely different, but that obviously didn't happen.  
> Also, I honestly didn't really have a plan for Klara and how thing would work out with her. You can see the result.
> 
> ***  
> 1/11/18 update: I'm working on the finishing touches of chapter 3 and starting to write chapter 4. Next update should (hopefully) before the end of the month.  
> I did wish to update before New Years but thing have happened on my end that have caused some serious lack of progress. (Sorry T-T)  
>    
> Please give feedback and kudos.


	3. New family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The families all here!!
> 
> (That's not necessarily a good thing)

'It's been too long.'

He told his guard to call him every hour to make sure everything was alright. However, it has been well over an hour and still no word. None of his guards would dare disregard an order unless they had a death wish.

He turns to his secretary. "Send someone to the penthouse, make sure nothing is out of place."

"Sir, we already have someone there."

"I'm fully aware of that, but they still have yet to contact me." He pauses and gave Kirishima a menacing look, "I'm telling you to send someone there  _ now  _ ."

Asami’s words sent a shiver racing down his spine.

"Y-Yes, sir." He bowed and left the room pulling out his phone.

With a sigh, Asami leans back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Still, they had nothing on the photographer. Anything can be happening to the brat. How could he have let this happen? Not even forty-eight hours after finding his daughter he lost someone else he cared for. He lost his Akihito.

Being ripped from thought, Asami looks to the office door as it slams open and he comes face to face with a very worried Kirishima. The shock was written all over his face.

"What is it?"

"Sir, the guard placed outside the penthouse was found dead. He was shot straight through the head and was laying near the elevator."

"All I want to know is if Akari’s alright."

"She wasn't able to be located when our men arrived. I already have them pulling the footage from the hidden security cameras."

"Get it to me as soon as possible."

Kirishima bowed before he left.

Left alone, Asami thought about what happened in the last two days. 'Akihito was taken about thirty-six hours ago, and Akari must have been taken between one and two hours ago.’ These events were connected, he knew that. Whoever has Akihito must have Akari as well.

Why?

What benefit would they get? Is it money they want, territory maybe, or is it that they just want him to feel pain? Asami didn't want to think of what they might be doing to Akihito let alone Akari.

A moment later, Kirishima walked in with a laptop and placed it in front of his boss.

"This was the footage that was caught."

Looking at the scree, it shows him leaving the penthouse. Then about two minutes later it showed Akari walking out into the hallway and the guard talks to her. She got a scared look on her face and proceed to sprint down the hallway. The guard chases after her and she all of a sudden yells ‘I’m going to stop Father’.

‘Stop me?’ He thought. ‘Why did she want to stop me?’

She ended up finding the elevator and stepped inside. The guard was able to get to her before the doors closed. In another camera view, it showed an older man walking up to them from behind. He reached into his suit and pulled out a gun. The man raised it and spoke. The guard rushed around and the trigger was pulled. Asami heard his daughter’s sharp scream and it made his anger rise even more. She back away into the elevator only to be stopped by her arm being grabbed. The screaming only stops once she was struck on the head.

‘Looks like I caught you a second time, my sweet granddaughter.’

Asami froze ‘... What? What did that man say?’

Asami zoomed into the person's face. To him, the man was easy to identify. He knew his father. Every single piece fell into place. He knew his old man hated his wife and child. He also knew he would easily be able to get into the penthouse without his guard’s knowledge. Why didn’t he ever suspect him?

“Kirishima, I think it’s time for a family visit.”

“Sir?”

“I know who took what’s mine.”

Kirishima twitched.

***

The door opens once again revealing Ryuunosuke. This time, however, he had something draped over his shoulder, but Akihito was unable to make out what it was.

“...D-Don’t get any closer!”

It did nothing to halt Ryuunosuke.

“Be a good boy and nothing will happen,” Ryuunosuke grinded his teeth.

He dropped whatever he was carrying without any care and it landed with a loud thud in front of the other cage. It was then that Akihito realized  _ who  _ it was.

“G..Get aw...ay from her!”

“Oh God, will you be quiet already!” Ryuunosuke pulled his pistol and pointed it at Akihito.

“You have no idea what I had to do the get you two here. All the strings I had to pull to get what information I needed. All I need to do is sell both of you and wait till Ryuichi comes to his senses and does what he was meant to do from the beginning.”

Akihito watched Ryuunosuke moved to the other side of the room, unlocked the second cage and tossed the motionless body of Akari into it.

The fire in his eyes returned. “You’re a sick piece of trash. She’s just an innocent kid and you treat her like this?”

“Yes, she is a kid. She is  _ the  _ kid that ruined everything I worked so hard to build.”

“Tsk, self-absorbed, egotistical, bastard. You blame a little girl for thing not going your way? For something she knows nothing about? You seriously are low.”

Ryuunosuke pique boiled over. “Do you want a hole blown through your damn head? If it wasn’t for the fact that I already have people wanting to fuck you bloody, you would be dead already.”

Ryuunosuke leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. All Akihito could do was wait and pray Asami finds them before anything happens. He wasn’t as worried for himself. He was worried about Akari. He knows a little of what she has gone through already and at such a young age too. He doesn’t want her innocence taken away.

He doesn’t want what happened to her mother happen to her.

‘Asami… please…‘

***

‘Just a little longer, and I will have both Akari and Akihito back.’ Asami was getting far too impatient. They had just landed about thirty minutes away from the Asami mansion. There was already a car waiting there for them. All of Asami’s men were tense. They knew there would be blood. That, however, wasn’t what scared them. It was their usually stoic boss. Asami had a dark aura around him. More than the usual to say the least, and it was dangerous for everyone.

“Kirishima, does my father know of our arrival?”

“No, sir.”

“Keep it like that.”

“Understood.”

***

Akihito banged on his cage trying to make as much noise as possible.

“Akari-chan! Akari-chan, get up!” Akihito yells trying to wake her up.

“Hhnnm?”

“Akari-chan? Hey, say something. Are you okay?”

“F-Father? Ack! My head hurts.”

“I’m not Asami. Are you okay?”

“Who… Who are you.”

“My name is Akihito. Your father and I know each other.”

“Where is he?”

“That, I don’t know but he will be coming for us soon. I can bet on it.”

“And how do you know Father?”

Akihito stuttered, “We…He…Our jobs crossed paths.”

“So you work together?”

“No… Not exactly.”

“Why are we here?”

“Umm… It just that we both have some kind of connection with your father. Like I said he will be here to get us back.”

Who was this stranger? A light bulb went off in her head.

She remembers her Father’s words.

‘Someone that I care about was taken from me tonight. Someone I love just as much as your mother. I need to get them back.’

“Wait… Father said someone was taken from him. Someone he loved. Could that be...you?”

“What? W-What are you talking about!?” Akihito snapped back. A blush starts to crept onto his cheeks causing them to have a reddish tint.

“You are aren’t you!” Akari starts pointing her finger at the photographer. “Just know Father will never love you as much as Mother! He will finder her and love  _ only  _ her!”

He felt sadness rise with in him. It wasn’t so much the things she said about Asami not loving him like he did his wife. It was the fact that Akari thought her mother was still alive. Akihito lowered his head allowing his bangs to shadow his eyes.

“Akari-chan, what if... he can’t find your mother?”

She stops and stares for a moment before continuing on her rant.

“Father will find her just like he found me!”

“But what if that spans beyond this lifetime?” Akari picked up on his broken tone. “Akari… What if your mother is gone?”

“Gone? What is that supposed to mean?!”

“... Nothing… Nevermind.”

Not another word was said.

***

Asami’s limo pulls up to the mansion. He had informed his men, aside from Kirishima and Suoh, to stay out of sight from the house unless they are needed. He steps out of the car, feeling nostalgic while walking to the building entrance. They were greeted by a familiar face. It was Masao-san. An older man who, to Asami, was family. As a child, his father was always working and never had time for him. He has no idea who his mother is or where she is. So Masao-san took on the parenting role for the most part. The only thing Ryuunosuke was apart of was making him one of the most feared Yakuzas in the world. Asami remembered Masao-san having reddish-brown hair that was quite short. His eyes were a light brown. He was always in shape and built. Now the years are showing. All sixty-four of them. Now he had white hair and dull eyes. Plus a slight limp when he walked.

“Ryuichi-kun? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to discuss with my father who I will remarry and raise an heir with.”

“You are? That is great. Come in.”

Asami walks into his childhood home. It was always so warm and comforting. At least when his father was away on business which as almost every other week.

Looking around, Asami sees familiar things whether it be a painting on the wall or a vase on a table.

Masao-san gets his attention. “I’ll go get your father.”  And disappeared down the hallway.

There was a calming silence throughout the house.

‘Not much has changed I see.’

The good feeling was short lived when his father entered the room. Everything turned to a bitter cold.

‘Yeah, not much has changed’

“Ryuichi, son. It is so nice of you to stop by. You should do it more often. Masao-san has informed me you are planning to remarry and get an heir for the business. That so good to hear.” Ryuunosuke grinned matched his son's.

“Yes, that’s what I came here to discuss. But first, I request to walk around for a bit. Maybe even go to my old room. It’s not every day I get a chance to come back to the place I grew up. I’d like to reminisce on my innocent years.”

“But of course. Take all the time you need.” Ryuunosuke was unmindful. His son was tired of his little boy toy and completely forgotten about him already. That’s what he thought anyway.

“Masao-san,would you like to join me?”

Masao-san was slightly taken back by the man's request.

“Why would you want me to come? Wouldn’t you want to go by yourself?”

“Please, I insist. You’re the one that I have most memories with here.”

“Well, if your father would let me I’d be happy to join you.”

They all look to Ryuunosuke.

“You have my approval. You are dismissed.”

Asami and his two subordinates start to leave. Masao-san bows quickly before catching up to them.

They get out of earshot and sight of Ryuunosuke. Asami turns to Masao.

“Masao-san, I know my father has something that belongs to me.”

The old man freezes and looks to the floor, avoiding eye contact. “I see… so  _ that’s  _ the real reason you came here.”

“Then tell me something. Where. Are. They.” Asami used a demanding yet genital tone.

Masao-san got a determined look on his face, “Follow me.”

He leads the men down a few hallways to a part of the house Asami has only been in a handful of times. 

“Your father has some of his best men guarding that room holding your daughter.”

“That can be taken care of.” He looks at Kirishima and Suoh. He could have sworn he saw a grin on both their faces.

“And what about the boy? Takaba Akihito.”

“Why do you ask about him?” Masao-san questioned.

“I didn’t come to retrieve only my daughter. Akihito belongs by my side.”

“Wait, You- That boy-”

“-Isn’t someone I just use for the fun of it. Akihito isn’t like anyone I’ve ever met. I need him with me.”

The old man was shocked.

“W-well he… He is in the same room as your daughter the last I hear.”

“Then that makes it easy.”

“If we go down that hall we will be there. I hope you have a good plan.”

He thought aloud, “I can’t kill them without Akihito or Akari hearing let alone them seeing the bodies and blood… Hm, Masao-san, you go up to the guards and say Kirishima and Suoh are there to relieve them for the night. We’ll avoid a lot of problems that way.”

Unexpectedly, they hear a chuckle come from Kirishima.

“What is it?” Asami glares.

“F...Forgive me sir, ”He laughed. “ It’s just that plan seems like something Takaba would do. I mean, it’s a sneaky thing to do. Instead of going up and taking them out you decide to trick them. It’s clearly a plan the boy would come up with.”

Asami’s expression softens.

“Yes… I guess you’re right.” A small pause follows. “Are you three ready?”

They all nod. 

They knew what to do now it just had to work. Asami stayed around the corner while the others did as they were told. 

They approached the door.

“Men, you are relieved from your shift.”

“We weren’t supposed to be off for another two hours.”

“It’s not my call. I’m only relaying Asami-sama orders.” (Technical he didn’t lie)

The two guards look at each other before handing over the keys and leaving.

Asami waited a few short minutes before coming out from his hiding spot.

“Unlock it.”

“Yes, sir.”

The room was dark but Asami was able to see the mop of golden hair.

“Asami!” The blond yelled.

“Father” Akari said right after.

Asami looked to his right and saw Akari also stuck in a cage.

“Get those cages opened right now.”

Akari was first to get freed. She jumped into her father’s arms, hooking her's around his neck. Asami returned the hug.

“Let's leave right now.” She demanded.

“We will once I have Akihito.” He looked over to the blond who just stepped out of his cage.

“Him? Was…  He the one you said you loved just as much as Mother?”

Asami never broke eye contact with Akihito nor did he show any uncertainty.

“Yes, he is. He’s mine and I won’t let him go.”

Akihito blushed and turned away, “Possessive prick.”

Akari glared at Akihito, “Father is lying. Once Mother is back he’ll only love her!”

Asami was surprised, “Akari you will say no such thing to-”

“Your mother isn’t coming back.” Akihito's gaze fell away from the two pairs of golden orbs.

“What?” They both questioned together.

“She isn’t coming back.”

Masao-san knew what he meant

“He’s right. She’s isn’t coming back.”

“I...see.” Asami joins Akihito’s gaze on the floor.

Akari didn’t understand. ”What are you say of course she’ll come back!”

Asami placed her on the ground and got down to her level.

“I’ll explain what they mean when we get out of here, okay?”

A nod follows. 

Second later, Asami felt the room grow cold before he heard the voice he oh so hated.

 

_ “Just what do you think you’re doing Ryuichi?” _

He twitched as his father spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know what I wanted Masao-san to call Asami because he works for Ryuunosuke so he’d call Asami's father "Asami-sama" and I thought it would get confusing if he called our Asami that as well.
> 
> I didn’t really like how bitchy I made Akari towards Akihito in this chapter but she’s seven and she saw Akihito as a threat to her family so I stuck with it.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Can I be forgiven for last chapter’s events or am I still not out of the woods till Asami deals with his father?
> 
> (Sorry heth_the_nya_yinyang_neko for pissing you off last chapter… even if your reaction was funny and made me laugh)


	4. Burnt to the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge... SWEET SWEET REVENGE!!!!

“What are you two doing?” Ryuunosuke hissed.

“Sir, we were told we were relieved for the night.”

“By who? You don’t leave for another two hours.”

“Masao-san said you ordered men to take our place. A large, blond, brute, and a man with black hair and glasses took over our shift.”

“Those are Ryuichi’s men! You idiots, they tricked you! Come on!” Ryuunosuke was fuming. His son said he would remarry, raise an heir everything was going according to plan. His eyes narrowed. The man was talking about his daughter and his blond brat.

Ryuunosuke and the guards sprinted back down the maze of hallways finding the door to the cage room was wide open.

“I’ll explain what they mean when we get out of here, okay?” Ryuunosuke heard his son’s voice.

“Just what do you think you're doing Ryuichi?”

Asami whipped around after hearing his father’s low tone voice and pulled Akari behind him.

He and his men drew their guns and Ryuunosuke and his men did the same.

“Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand!” Asami growled.

“Oh come now, Ryuichi. Why can’t you just do what you were supposed to do from the beginning? I presented you with a ravishing woman to marry who would give us an appropriate heir for the business.”

“I already married an amazing woman who gave me a beautiful daughter. I know you killed her! I won’t allow that to happen to anyone else.”

“Oh, you think _I_ killed her? _I_ didn’t do anything. _She’s_ the one who took her own life.”

A wave of pain slammed into Asami. Klara took her own life?

He knew she was gone but it just now struck him at how bad things must have been. He could do nothing to get her back. Nothing to change the past.

“How dare you rip my family apart?”

“Ryuichi, I'm thinking about you. Think of how things will work out if you do as I tell you. You will be even more powerful and wealthy if we follow through with my plan.”

“I don’t need any more of that. I’m fine with what I have.”

Ryuunosuke looks to Akihito and Akari and grinned. “Ryuichi, you know I can take them away from you. I’ll sell them both as sex slave instead of servants. I will make sure you never see them again."

Asami’s gun started to shake. He couldn’t say he wasn’t afraid of his father. He always had been ever since his childhood. The man's threats were real. He had no humanity. This was no exception. The bastard would make a move even if it meant war.

Asami swallowed the lump in his throat and kept his voice stable, “If I marry and give you the heir you want will you leave Akihito and Akari out of this?”

“Possibly. On one condition that is.”

“And what would that be?”

“You will have no further contact with your boy toy and that spawn you call a daughter.”

Asami waited a moment in order to keep his composure, “...Fine.”

“What? Asami what the hell are you saying?” Akihito took a few steps forward but was stopped by Masao-san.

“I’m doing this for the sake of your well-being. I will accept these conditions.”

“No! What about Akari? She’s your own daughter, you can’t leave her!”

Asami turned to his blonde lover.”Akihito, I will do what I feel is right for the two of you.”

Asami lowered his gun. His men were hesitant to do the same.

“That reminds me, I will have to confiscate any weapons or devices. Your two men, as well as you, Masao-san, need to step forward and hand over anything on their person.”

“... Do as he says.” Asami ordered.

“Yes, Asami-sama.” His men said.

The three men gave up their phones, earpieces, knives, and guns. They were defenseless.

“Ryuichi, don’t think you don’t have to hand over your toys as well.” His father approached him and held out his hand. Asami pulled his daughter farther behind himself just in case.

Asami knew he was being tested.

He handed over his weapons and phone.

“Excellent, we’ll go to my office to discuss everything,” Ryuunosuke steps out into the hallway.

Asami looked down into his daughters terrified eyes.

“Father, what’s that man talking about? I don’t know what he means.”

Asami kneeled and placed one hand on Akari’s cheek and the other on her shoulder.

“Everything’s going to be alright. Your father’s dealing with the problem.” He comforted.

“Who are you? Why are we here?” She yells at Ryuunosuke.

“You don’t need to know who I am and the reason your here is because you're a parasite I need to get rid of.”

“Don’t you dare talk to her like that! Let’s get this marriage deal over with.”

 

***

In Ryuunosuke's office, he places a small stack of papers onto the desk.

“Alright, Ryuichi all you need to do is sign these and me and your fiancée will handle the wedding preparations.”

‘Fiancée’ Asami though. That term doesn’t fit. A fiancée was someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Someone that you want by your side and who wants to be by yours. It doesn’t fit something like this.

He picked up the pen. This was it. He was signing his life away for the new one he could never want. He was going to lose Akihito and his daughter.

“Asami, you can’t do this to her.”

He heard Akihito’s broken voice.

“If you refuse to sign the papers you know what I will do,” Ryuunosuke warned.

The whole room dropped into silence.

Asami grip on the pen hardened almost to the point of breaking it. Placing the tip onto the paper, he filled in every blank before stopping to look at the last empty space. It read ‘signature’.

‘This is for Akihito and Akari,’ He reminded.

Asami signed his name in big, cursive letters to complete the deal.

“There. It’s done. Are we allowed to leave now?”

“Yes, Ryuichi. You have done your part now leave the rest to me. I expect those two to be gone by tomorrow.”

Asami got up and grabbed Akari’s wrist, ”We’re leaving,” He opened the door and let it slam against the wall. Akihito, Kirishima, Suoh, and Masao-san weren’t far behind him.

‘Akihito, Akari, please forgive me.’

Asami reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Flicking the flint against the steel, he created a spark. He hears a gasp from Masao-san.

“What? You’ve seen me smoke before. Why is this time any different?”

“Not that. That.” He pointed to long curtains hanging over a large window. “Your lighter. Use it on those curtains. This place is old and will burn easily. Plus it has no form of fire alarms. Those papers and that heartless man will be taken care of.”

Asami grinned widely.

“Well, looks like someone's gotten quite angry at my father.”

“Are you kidding? After what he’s done of course I hate him. I wouldn’t want my nephew to be torn from his family.”

Asami stopped. His head shot around to face the grey-haired man. “Nephew?”

"Your father didn’t want me to tell you we were related. I don’t know why and I never asked. I presume he wanted it to feel like you only had him as your family.”

“You’re my… uncle?” Asami for once struggled to comprehend.

“Your mother and I shared a womb for nine months. She was my little sister. I only want the best for her son and granddaughter.” He smiled warmly.

“You’re her twin brother? Where is she?”

Masao-san got a pained expression on his face, “She passed when giving birth to you. Somehow she fell in love with your father. Back then he was so much warmer to people believe it or not. After she died he came to hate you. He blamed you for her death.”

“I see…” Asami was still thinking.

“Wrap your head around this later. Light up this damn place so we can get out of here.”

Asami nodded then turned to men. “Find a way to block my father in his office. Once you do get Akihito, Akari, and Masao-san out of here.”

“What about you, sir?” Kirishima’s voice revealed a hint of concern.

“I’ll follow after I’m sure this place will burn. Now do as you are told.”

Suoh and Kirishima gave a quick nod before they snuck over to the office door. Masao-san, Akari, Akihito, and Asami walked over to the curtain.

“I guess none of you have a knife, huh?”

“Actually, I do.” Akihito pulled it from his jacket.

“Where the hell did you get a knife?” Asami questioned.

“Masao-san slipped it into my pocket before your father confiscated everything.” Akihito rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Asami looked between the two other men, almost disapprovingly, before accepting the knife. Carefully, he pierced it through the fabric. He frayed the end of the large cloth.

“There. It should light quicker instead of smoldering.”

“Asami-sama. We’ve blocked the door. They don’t hear us either.”

“That was quite fast. Are you sure they can’t get out?”

“Positive, Sir.”

“Alright, then take the others and leave.”

Masao-san spoke, “We will be waiting for you outside. Be careful.”

Asami felt a hand touch his leg.

“Father?”

Asami turned to Akari before speaking, “You need to go with those men, okay? They will keep you safe.”

“But I want to stay with you!”

“Akari, I will be right behind you. Once I take care of something we can go home.”

“Fath-”

“No! This is not the time to argue. You need to leave now.” Asami gave her a stern look.

She got the message and ran to Kirishima who was waiting to take her hand.

“Asami, you will come back to us, right? You won’t leave us?” Akihito’s voice hurt.

“Who do you think I am? I’m not going to let you two be taken and I don’t plan on dying either.”

He flashed a grin towards everyone before turning his back to them.

“Go. Get out of here. I expect you all to be waiting for me outside. Don’t even think about coming back in here. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Asami-sama.” Both of his men replied in unison.

He heard the footsteps slowly fade. He crouched down by the torn curtain. Pulling out his lighter, he struck the flint and steel together. He felt the warmth of the flame on his finger as he guided it to the fabric. Within seconds the fire was slowly making its way up the curtain. Asami backed away. The smoke was black and choking. He covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. The flames continued to rise inch by inch. Asami waited until it got to the ceiling. If anyone were to notice it, it would be too late.

He turned and moved quickly down the hallway noticing the door to his father’s office had a small, yet very heavy marble table in front of it. He also noted Kirishima and Suoh ties were knotted from the doorknob to another marble table that was opposite to the one they moved.

Continuing down the mansion Asami saw a woman at the entrance. Her long brown hair flowed down to the middle of her back. She wore a little low hanging blue shirt and tight leather pants. She also had on a little too much expensive jewelry for anyone to find appealing.

“Oh, Ryuichi! My sweet fiancée!”

“Ah, fuck,” Asami whispered under his breath.

“I’m so glad you decided to take up our offer. We will be the most popular celebrity couple. By the way, do you know who those people are outside? They told me not to come in. It's kinda weird, right? Although they had a cute little girl with them, she seemed quite shy.”

Thoughts raced through Asami’s mind, ‘I need to make sure she doesn’t go near my father’s office.’

He put on a fake smile, “I do know who they are. In fact, I would like you to meet two of them.”

Asami put his arm around the woman’s waist and led her outside. He could see a jealous look flash across Akihito’s face.

The blond approached the woman and bowed his head halfheartedly. “It is very nice to meet you, Miss…”

“Murakami Hana. Soon to be Asami Hana.”

“Oh, you’re getting married?” Akihito faked. “C-congratulations.” He was struggling not to tell this woman off.

Asami savored the look of the blond’s irked gaze. He called out to his daughter, “Akari, it’s okay you can come say hello.”

She ran up to her father and clung onto his leg. He picked her up and rested her on his hip.

“Hana, this is my daughter, Akari.”

Hana's expression changed “Your daughter?”

“Yes. She was from my past marriage. One that I actually wanted to be in unlike this one.” Asami taunted.

“What are you saying? I thought your father got rid of- oops.” She covered her mouth.

“Oh, so you know about that too? Understand this _Murakami_ Hana,” He put emphasis on her surname, “I will not marry you. The marriage papers are gone. I’m going to be with the ones I actually care for.”

“You can’t say that! You already signed the papers!” Hana’s was on the verge of crying. “I can give you an heir, power, money-”

“You sound like my old man.” Asami interrupted. “As I told him, I already have all of that and more.”

“I can’t believe you! I’m going to talk to your father right now!”

She started to walk to the house before noticing smoke and fire creeping out of it.

“Suoh, stop her.” Asami commanded.

She turned around only to be struck across her head before having time to say anything.

“What do you want us to do with her, Sir?”

“Leave her here for now. I want her to see this place burn when she wakes up.” He turned to the others, “Everyone, we’re leaving.” The words left his lips as a white cloud in the freeing air.

Kirishima quickly opened the door to the car, not wanting to anger his boss anymore than he already was. Akihito entered the car first. Asami helped Akari get in before climbing in himself. Masao-san found his place in the car as well.

The door closed and they felt the vibration of the limo as it started.

Asami took one last look at the burning house. It’s flames were seen through the open door and windows. Smoke was contaminating the air around it.

“See you in Hell you bastard.” Asami whispered.

He didn’t notice Akari’s eyes staring at him.

 

“Father…  where’s Mother?”

It felt as though he was just stabbed in the chest by his own daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. You got your revenge.  
> I let my pyromaniac show in this chapter.  
> I originally wanted Akari to shoot Ryuunosuke but found that hard to include. The way I got the idea of what actually happened was having Asami walk out of the room and light a cigarette. I was like “Oh he still has his lighter. Why not just burn everything to the ground?” That is literally how my mind worked that exact moment.  
> ~~~  
> I think I made Asami too out of character. He is afraid of his father and the two people he holds closest to him were going to be taken so he had a few slip ups with his emotions.  
> Let me know what you guys think of it.  
> ~~~
> 
> Don’t know when I’ll be updating this next. Probably after I write the last chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to give feedback and/or constructive criticism. It’s always welcome.


	5. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari is told her mother isn't coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out.  
> Akihito doesn't really have as big of a roll as I wanted him to have but I went along with it.  
> Asami isn't as OOC in this chapter. I really didn't like how I wrote him in the last chapter.
> 
> Not beta read so prepare for many mistakes.

Asami and Akihito talked outside Akari’s bedroom. They hushed their voices to prevent her from hearing.

“You need to tell her the truth.  You can’t keep this kind of thing from her!”

“How am I supposed to tell her? She isn't even seven yet! She won’t understand.”

“Her. Mother. Is. Gone! She has you as her only parent. Act like a father and go talk to her!”

Akihito wasn’t waiting for Asami to make a decision. He opened the door and shoved the raven-haired man into the room.

“Father?”

Asami had a hurt look flash over his face. The door closed behind him.

“Akari… you need to listen to me carefully,” He sat on the bed, “It’s about your mother.”

“Mother's coming home?” She gave hopeful eyes.

“Not exactly… your mother isn’t coming back to us.” Asami didn’t make eye contact.

“What? Where is she?”

“... Has your mother ever told you about the place someone goes after they leave this world?”

“Yes! She said it was a place of peace and paradise… but she also said it’s when someone can no longer be with us.”

“So your mother has explained this to you?”

“Yes…” Akari eyes started to become wet with tears, “A girl I served became ill. She was really nice… Amy was her name. She was my first true friend. She tough me to read and write and do math… but the sickness took her. Mother explained that she passed onto a new-,” Akari’s eyes widen, “...Wait! Mother is…” Her voice became broken.

Asami didn’t need her to finish to know what she wanted to say.

“Yes,” he said, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save her.”

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She began to wail. Little arms found their way around his neck.

Outside the room, Akihito wasn’t fairing much better. Tears fell down his cheeks. How could this happen to a little girl? Especially it being her own grandfather who did it.

For an hour, the only sound heard in the penthouse was Akari’s cries. They only stopped when Asami exited the room.

“... How is she?”

“She took it as well as I thought she would. I didn’t expect her to catch onto what I was telling her.”

“She’s not crying,” Akihito stated.

“She overexerted herself and fell asleep.”

Akihito saw the pain being held behind a breaking facade. He wrapped his arms around Asami, who in return, embraced him back.

“I will make a vow to never let something happen to you or her again.”

“Don’t worry about me, I can look out for myself. Focus on your daughter.”

“I can’t afford to lose you either.”

Akihito looked to the ground.

“Asami, can I ask you something?

“Anything.”

“What… what am I to you?”

They broke apart.

“You still question your place with me?”

“I...I don’t know! I thought I was just a person you had sex with.”

“Akihito, think about everything that's happened these last few years.

He thought back.

He thought back to the time Asami drugged him to keep him from meeting with Fei Long. Then there was the situation in Hong Kong. Why would Asami save him even with his injuries if he didn't care. Hell, the man let him move into the penthouse. As far has Akihito knew no one has been given a key to the place.

How many other things did the man do for him?

How many times had he seen the venerable side of Asami?

Akihito's eyes started to water.

Asami placed a kiss on his lips.

“I'm not good at expressing my feelings. I always saw it as a weakness. Can you put two and two together?” He smiled down at the blonde.

“I lo-love you.”

“I know. You make it painfully obvious.”

“B-bastard.” He replied between sobs.

* * *

_Akari… Akari_

_I open my eyes._

_A woman stood in front of me._

_It's..._

_“Mother?”_

_“Yes, my darling. I’m right here.” She approached me, holding something in her left arm. A long white dress followed behind her._

_“Mother!” I cried at the sight. My feet carried me to her as I ran and grabbed onto her leg.  A warm hand touched my back. I don’t want to let go._

_“Woah, Akari calm down,” she chuckled, “Would you like to meet your baby brother?”_

_I blinked, “My baby brother?”_

_She kneeled in front of me. A little baby boy was squirming in her arms. She extended him out and placed him in my grasp._

_“His name is Hiroto. It means ‘fly far’. Like how an angel can soar through the night sky.”_

_I look down into his eyes. They’re blue, unlike mine. He smiled. It was like he knew who I was._

_“Mother! Let’s go show Father. I want to tell him that I’m a big sister.”_

_I looked up and saw a sad look on Mother’s face._

_Why did she look like that?_

_“Akari… oh my sweet Akari,” She let out a little sob, “Me and Hiroto are staying here. You’re going back to Father yourself.”_

_“What? B-but we can be a family!”_

_“No, we can’t. You don’t understand. I can’t go back to our normal life,” She slowly took Baby Brother out of my arms, “That boy, his name is Akihito, he will take care of both you and your father from now on. He’s needed, **especially** now. Don’t give him trouble, you hear? He’s doing what he can to help you through everything and you are pushing him away. That isn’t a very nice thing to do Akari and you know that.” I nodded. “Alright, my time here is short. I love you.” She gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead._

_I myself had to force a smile._

_Darkness flooded my vision._

_It all goes black._

_I can’t see._

_I’m… in my room?_

* * *

Akihito and Asami sat on the couch together. The news was reporting on the fire.

“Three male bodies have been removed from a burnt down mansion at around ten P.M. The victims have burns covering over 90% of their body. They were dead at the scene and officials suspect foul play was involved. A large marble table had been barricading the door, preventing the men from escaping. We have yet to find out the cause of the fire.”

Akihito started to panic,” What if they trace the fire back to you? Akari needs you! She-” He was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own.

“They won’t. Kirishima is dealing with it.”

“But what about that girl? Wasn’t her name Hana? Damn it, you have no idea how badly I wanted to tell her off.”

Asami pointed to the screen. Hana was in the background being escorted out of frame into a car.

“She’s being dealt with as well,” He smirked, “You’re getting jealous over her. You’re really cute when you get worked up.” He grabbed Akihito’s ass.

“Don’t touch me you horny pervert!”

They heard a knocking sound come from Akari’s room. A moment later she appeared in the hallway.

Asami spoke calmly, “Akari, are you alright?”

She gave a sad smile, “I saw an angel in a dream.”

“Oh? And what did this angel look like?” Asami asked surprised.

“Mother.” She replied as a tear slid down her cheek.

She ran over to the couch and climbed into Asami’s lap. Her arms flew around his neck for what seemed like the hundredth time,

“I got to meet Baby Brother too. Mother named him Hiroto.”

Asami patted Akari on the back to comfort her.

He looked up at the News broadcast and saw the names of the three men killed in the fire. His father’s name was the last to appear on screen. That man will never hurt what was his again.

“Asami,” Akihito spoke, “can I talk to her alone?”

“I think that would be good,” He agreed, “I need to deal with Hana. I’ll tell her that I’m already taken.” He winked at Akihito who only blushed. 

* * *

Asami left the room and Akihito sat next to Akari.

“So, I guess we got off on the wrong foot. I’m not really sure if you know my name. It’s Akihito but you can just call me Aki if you want. I already know your name. It’s Akari, right? Your father has told me a little about you.”

“Father cares for you,” the dark haired girl flatly stated.

“Yes, well I care a lot about him too. I hope one day you can see me as part of your family,” Akihito regretted his word choice, “No, I mean I-I don’t want you to think I’m replacing your mother because I’m not trying to do that!”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Mother said for me to be nice to you. All you’re trying to do is help. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

Her eyes only looked at the floor.

Akihito sighed, “I understand why you acted the way you did. You don’t need to apologize.”

“I only want Mother to be happy. She was always sad…” She trailed off.

“You said you met her in a dream,” he sounded slightly confused, “Did she look happy?”

“She looked happy and sad. I didn't understand.”

“You will eventually,” Akihito reassured.

They were both silent for a moment before he continued, “It's almost time for dinner. Do you want to help me make food?”

She gave a little smile, “Yes.”

* * *

Asami walked into the warehouse. His breath came out in little puffs. He forgot how cold these types of buildings could get. He smiled. That just made it a whole lot more fun during interrogations. The blood would create steam in the air and sometimes freeze when it hit the ground.

As he entered, he saw a woman crying in a chair.

“P…lea..se, Ry-uichi.”

“Do not call me by that name. You will address me as ‘Asami-sama’.”

“I-I'm sorry,” She choked.

Asami grabbed onto her neck, “Hmm, what should we do with you? I could sell you as my father did to my wife and daughter. I could let my men fuck you till you're bloody. Or would you rather I judt torture you? I might like to hear you scream out differently than how you first planned.”

“Please… if your going to do anything th-then just kill me!” She shouted.

“Ah, but that would be too easy. You were in on the plan to get rid of my family, were you not?”

“N-no I had nothing to do-”

“Now isn't the best time to be lying.”

“Fine... I was in on everything. Your father paid me so I said yes!”

“You are a slut aren't you? Wanting the money. Wanting the perfect man to fuck you,” She cried even harder, “You will never show your face in front me or what is mine again. Understand? You are nothing. If I let you go, will you respect my wishes?”

She nodded her head slowly.

“Good. Remember that if we meet in Hell,” He pulled his gun and fired a single bullet into her chest. He didn’t care if it hit her lung or heart. Death would come to claim her either way.

“Don't forget that I'm already taken.” He whispered low in her ear as blood dripped from her gasping mouth.

* * *

Asami walked into the penthouse smelling food. He heard Akihito in the kitchen. When he walked into the room he was surprised to see Akari setting the table in the dining room.

“I'm home.”

“Oh, I didn't hear you come in,” Akihito responded.

“Welcome back Father.”

Asami went over to Akari and picked her up off the ground.

“Are you helping make dinner?”

She shook her head up and down.

“Give us ten more minutes and dinner will be ready,” Akihito smiled.

Asami looked at his lover then back to Akari. This is how his family was supposed to be. He was to come home and pick up his daughter and kiss his significant other on the cheek.

He could give his daughter the life she deserved and the one he needed all the while being with his Akihito.

 

But he still had one question for Akihito.

_“Did my father tell you what happened to Klara when she was with him?”_

It was whispered low into the blonde's ear.

Akihito didn't want to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I wrote Akari telling Asami she saw an angel was actually kinda something that happened in my older sister’s childhood. She was around two at the time (I had yet to be born) and my grandmother passed away. My sister goes up to my mom and said “I saw an angel.” my mom asked what it looked like and my sister replied with “Grandma.  
> Kids say weird sh!t.  
> <><><><><><><><>  
> Next chapter will take place when Akari is older (15, 16 ish). She's flirting with a certain someone we know from the Finder series. I think you can guess who it is but I won’t say if you’re right. : D  
> As always let me know what you think about the chapter.  
> Feed back and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	6. Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the beginning of Akari’s happy ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the last chapter.  
> Wrote this on my phone so... autocorrect... yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> There won't be a sequel to this story I will leave it up to the reader to decide what happens.  
> (Not beta read, obviously, sorry)

_I overheard Father and Akihito talking in their room._

_“What happened to Klara when she was with my father?”_

_They were sitting on the bed._

_Akihito hesitated, “She… She was abused. That part is obvious. They… Your father let his men rape and beat her… she… she got pregnant to one of them… Th-then jumped from the balcony to her death after she found out.” By now Akihito was hysterical. Father draped his arm around the boy. I myself had to hold back a sob._

_“Thank you for telling me.” I heard Father whisper into the blonde's ear._

_I tiptoe back to my room. I don't ever want to bring up the events from the past. It doesn't just hurt Father. It hurts all of us. I don't want to see them upset._

_I reached my bed and stifle my cries._

_After a few hours sleep took hold of me._

* * *

It has been almost ten years since then. I am nearly sixteen now and I'm happy living with Akihito and Father.

The only part I don't like is the expectations Father has for me.

“Why do I need to come along on your business meeting?” I ask.

“You are my heir. If you want to hold the family name you need to start learning the business side of it,” Father retorts.

He says that, yet he forgot to tell me about the underworld side of things. I think he knows I know but refuses to acknowledge the fact.

“Alright,” I gave a more professional look, “When do we leave?”

“About an hour. We will be flying to Hong Kong.”

“Hong Kong? But that’s hours away!”

“We’ll be meeting with a man named Fei Long. We have come to an agreement on some territories we are willing to trade. He wants more land in America and I want more land in Asia. We do the trade and both get what we desire.”

“He isn’t going to trick you is he?”

“I’ve pulled some strings to make ensure that doesn’t happen.” Father tries to hide his smirk.  

“Oh, okay. What will I do there?”

“You will sit and listen to everything that happens. You will not speak unless asked to.”

“What? How do you expect me to sit and not say anything?” My voice rises.

“Akari,” Father warns in the form of a growl.

My gaze falls to the floor, “I’ll get ready,” I quietly speak and start heading for my room.

“Alright, I’m heading out,” Aki emerges from the hallway and into the living room.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t do any stakeouts while I’m gone.”

I see Akihito tense up, “I’m only going to hang out with Kou and Takato.”

“Akihito, I think you know I don’t believe a single word coming from your mouth,” Father grins and speaks low, “You will be punished for that lie when I get back.”

“Like Hell you're going to do anything to me!”

“If you try to run I’ll see it as you wanting more punishments.”

“Whatever, I'm leaving!” Akihito slams the main door to the penthouse as he leaves. Father turns to me. I could tell he thought I had already left.

I roll my eyes and finally make it to my room.

As long as I don't hear them I'm fine.

I sigh. Poor Aki is always limping in the mornings. I pretend not to notice.

Wouldn't that be an embarrassing conversation?

A chuckle escapes my lips.

I'll probably have to pretend I don't know what they are doing when we get back.

* * *

We had landed a while ago. Father and I had been driving for what seemed like an hour or two before stopping.

We get out of the limo and are greeted by a tall, pale skinned boy. Well, he isn't really a boy. He looks around my age.

He’s kinda cute.

Wait? Cute?

My cheeks heat up. What was I thinking?

Father looks down to me and notices I’m avoiding eye contact.

I pray he doesn't know the reason behind my sudden shyness.

The boy bows his head.

“Fei Long-sama will see you now, Asami-sama.”

He turned and began to walk away. His Chinese clothing dances behind him.

His hair just barely goes to the tops of his ears. His eyes were a deep charcoal grey as well.

“Akari, let's go.” Father's voice snaps me back to reality.

“Ah, y-yes. Sorry, my mind was elsewhere.” I said catching up.

“Care to tell me what you were thinking about?”

“N-no…” My face was probably as red as a tomato by now.

“You need to be strong in front of these men. Don't show emotion or they will see it as a weakness. Understand?”

I nod.

Maybe he thought I was nervous about being here and not about the boy.

We make our way into the building. It had a large fountain with koi fish swimming around in it. It was beautifully decorated with flowers, moss, and shiny black Chinese symbols. This would be a peaceful place to sit at. Too bad I probably won't be able to do that.

We walk into the elevator and let the doors shut behind us. I notice we are going to the top floor. I guess that's where we'll meet ‘Fei Long-sama’.

As the doors open we move into a room furnished with expensive leather couches. Heavy oak tables held imported alcohol, most of which was being moved from the bar. Father has let me take sips of his drinks before but they burned my throat too much. These drinks will be no exception, I can assure you.

A man with long black hair was sitting at the far end of the room gazing out the window. Servants were pouring him drinks and bringing him food.

The tall boy bows to the man, “Our guest have arrived, Fei Long-sama.”

“Thank you, Táo. You may leave now.”

Táo? So that's his name.

I watch as he leaves.

Father moves and sits opposite of Fei Long. I follow and place myself beside him.

“Who is this girl you have brought with you?”

Fei Long grins. I think he already knows who I am.

Father confirms my suspicion, “You know she is my daughter. The whole damn world knows that fact.”

I stay quiet as Father told me to be. My eyes stay looking at the floor.

“I didn't come here to socialize. I came here to do business,” Father said.

Fei Long's expression turned sour.

Well, Father did say he pulled some strings. That could mean anything.

“Yes, on to business.” The man rises from his chair and grabs a small metal suitcase. He pulls a key from his pocket and inserts it into the keyhole. I was expecting something large and expensive. I am surprised to say I was disappointed. All it held were papers. Fei Long places them out in front of us and hands Father a pen. “Sign the papers and the deal will be done. No strings attached.”

“I would sure hope there wouldn't be any strings. You know what would happen if there were.”

I hear the Chinese man hiss in annoyance.

Father begins to read over the papers before he starts signing them.

All of a sudden there is a loud crashing sound coming from the bar area of the room.

I jump.

“I… I'm sorry Fei Long-sama! I didn't mean to knock over the wine bottle!” It was the boy.

Fei Long sighs, “Just clean it up and it will be fine.”

Táo does as he is told and begins to pick up the larger pieces of broken glass.

I feel bad. That was probably embarrassing for him. I look over to Father who is immersed in the remaining papers. He seems only focused on them. I begin to stand up and head for Táo. Father has yet to notice my absence. Fei Long, on the other hand, smiles as I approach the kneeling boy.

“Do you want help?” I ask.

“Ah, no I could not ask a guest to help clean up a mess I made.”

“I want to help. It's boring over there anyway.”

“Well, if you don't mind giving me assistance I would appreciate it.” He smiles at me.

It makes me blush and shudder. I go to take a step forward but find I was standing on my shoelace. As I fall forward, my face gets closer and closer to the floor... well, closer to Táo. I fall face first onto him. Muffling a cry, I feel glass shards enter my hand. I hardly take notice to the pain as I look down at Táo. We both blush harder as we realize the position we’re in. I'm practically sitting on his lap and our faces were just inches apart.

“Ow, are you okay?” He asks me.

I get off of him, “No… I cut my hand.” I hold it out for him to see.

“Follow me. I can dress your wounds.”

He grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the room without anyone noticing. We walk to the elevator and go to the bottom floor. He leads me past the fountain and into a large room. The only light we had was coming through the floor to ceiling windows. Táo gets a first aid kit that was mounted on the wall.

He opens it, “This might hurt a bit.”

He removes a bottle from the kit and takes the cap off. He rolls my sleeve back but stops when he sees my scars. The ones my old master gave me when he'd shackle and whip me. Táo pretended not to notice the marks when he sees my depressed state.

He continues to work on my wounds and pours the liquid onto my hand. He's right. It burns. I hiss and pull back. The pain subsides surprisingly quickly. I hesitantly reach my hand out for him to continue. He pulls tweezers out of the first aid kit and starts pulling the glass from the cuts.

Once he was done removing the glass shards, he dabs off the blood with a cotton ball and wraps my hand in a bandage.

“There. Finished. The wrapping isn't too tight is it?”

I shook my head, “It feels fine. Thank you.”

“You don't need to thank me. I would feel bad if I didn't help.”

His cheeks get red.

Is he blushing too?

“Um, my names Akari.”

“Oh yeah! I guess we should introduce ourselves, huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I'm Táo. Fei Long-sama didn't tell me you would be coming to the meeting.”

“Honestly, I didn't know I was coming until a couple of hours ago.”

He laughs, “ We should probably go back before they realize we left.”

“Wait,” I find myself stopping him, “Can we just… hang out?”

He looks at me, “What? You want to miss an important meeting?”

“Father isn't going to let me do anything anyway. I want to sit by the fountain for a few minutes.” What am I saying?

“... only for a little while, okay?” He reluctantly responds.

I smile and nod my head.

***

I dip my finger down into the water. The smaller braver fish come up and nibble at my skin. I chuckle to myself.

Táo speaks, “I saw those markings on your arms,” he hesitates, “Can I ask when happened?”

I go from smiling to frowning. I never talked to anyone about my life before Father found me. Maybe I should tell someone instead of keeping it to myself.

“When... when I was young, I think Father said I was around one, I was kidnapped along with my mother. I was sold to men who abused me if I misbehaved. My father found me a near six years later. I was kidnapped again only a few hours by the same person. I awoke in a room with a boy named Akihito-”

“Akihito?” He cuts me off, “Is he blonde? Has hazel eyes and like photography?”

“Yes, you know him?”

“Um… let's just say Fei Long-sama has had run-ins with him before. Anyway, carry on with your story. Sorry I interrupted.”

“Well~, there isn't much more to tell. Father came and saved me and Akihito and we've been living together as a family.”

“...and your mother?”

“Gone from this world I'm afraid.”

“I see…”

I look back to the fish.

Well, since Táo knows about my past, I roll my sleeve up to my elbow and reveal all my scars. I plunge my hand into the cold water. More fish come over and tickle my arm.

“You know the koi do need to be fed pretty soon. If you want I can let you feed them.”

“I would love that,” I smile.

A blush floods his face when he turns his back to me.

Why does his face get red like that?

He blushes at the slightest thing I do.

Wait! Does he think I'm cute?

No that can't be it. He's probably still embarrassed about the whole broken glass thing or some other reason.

I feel my face heat up.

Ah, now I'm blushing!

I hear quiet footsteps coming back. Táo has fish food laying on a napkin.

“Here. You can either drop it in or hand feed them. Your choice.”

I take the food and drop one peice in. A horde of koi swim to the surface, each trying to be the first to get the food.

“You know, I would never think to do this. I never sat down to look at the fish. I do take care of them but never did something like this.”

“It's fun, isn't it? To try something new I mean.”

“Yeah… I guess it is.” There he goes smiling again!

“...Fei Long-sama took me in as a kid,” I hear him say out of nowhere, “I didn't have anyone to turn to, but he was always there.” He then chuckles, “I even went and crawled in his bed when there was a bad thunderstorm. He left me stay there till it passed.” A warm smile crosses his face.

“How nice. Honestly, I couldn't see him doing that. He seems like a kind person but there is still something off about him to me.”

“Yeah well, just between you and me, Fei Long-sama lets his emotions get the better of him sometimes. I don't mind though. It shows he's human.”

I smile and reach back over to the napkin only to realize there is nothing left on it.

“I suppose we should head back to the meeting,”  My voice shows obvious disappointment.

He nods.

My eyes glance over to him.

I blush.

Quickly, I lean over and place a kiss on his cheek. I jump to my feet and look away from him.

“We… should hang out again sometime.”

“Y-yeah, I'd really like that.” He stutters.

“Akari, what was that?” I hear Father growl behind me.

“Father! We… we were just… I mean... are you done with the meeting already?”

Father glares at Táo while walking to me.

Fei Long spoke next, “Looks like we'll have a future marriage arrangement set-”

“Not happening!” Father interrupts, “We are leaving.”

He walks past me and I follow behind. I did, however, steal a glance back towards Táo. He smiles and waves a goodbye. I do the same.

Father and I get into the limo.

This will be the longest car ride I will ever have the displeasure of being apart of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for supporting me through this fanfic! I'm an amateur writer (if it wasn't obvious enough) and hope to improve my writing in the future. That's why I enjoy reading the comments and seeing what people think I could fix and what they think I did well on.
> 
> I really appreciate all the feed back you guys give me.
> 
> Again thank you!!!!!♡
> 
> I kinda lost what I was writing about in the middle chapters but I feel I delivered an okay ending.  
> I didn't have any plan whatsoever when I started.  
> In my opinion the two previous chapters were trash but I'll rewrite them later when I get better ideas. Right now I really just wanted to finish this writing and focus on other fanfics.


End file.
